Demons
by misschanandlerbong00
Summary: Lobsters one shot, please R&R. I may seem like a better person on the outside, but in reality I'm just as bad as everyone else on the inside, I've got faults too.


**_Demons_**

___Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, all credit goes to Bright/Kauffman/Crane. Song is 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons._

_One shot about Ross and Rachel's breakup._

"I cannot keep having this same fight with you Ross! Look, urgh, maybe we should take a break."

"Fine, you're right. Let's take a break, let's cool off, okay, let's get some frozen yoghurt, or something..."

"No. A break from us.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

"Just get away from me!"

"No, it was a mistake! I made a mistake! Okay?"

"Ross, you had sex with another women!"

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

"Y'know what, I want you to leave! Get outta here!"

"No!"

"Just get out! Now!"

"No! No! I wanna stay. I wanna talk about this."

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry. I wa-I was disgusted with myself, and this morning I was so, I was so upset and then I got your message and I was so happy, and all I wanted was to get her out of my apartment as fast as possible."

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What time did your little friend leave? Oh my God. She was there? She was still there? She was in there, when I was in there?!"

_When the curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

"Listen. Oh hey, hey, the important thing was that she meant, she meant nothing to me!"

"And yet she was worth jeopardizing our relationship!"

"Look, I didn't think there was a relationship to jeopardize. I thought we were broken up."

"We were on a break!"

"That, for all I knew would, could last forever. That to me is a break-up."

"You think you're gonna get out of this on a technicality?"

"Look, I'm not trying to get out of anything, okay. I thought our relationship was dead!"

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

"Don't you realize none of this would've ever happened if I didn't think at that same moment you weren't having sex with Mark?"

"All right. Let's say I had slept with Mark. Would you have been able to forgive me?

"Yes I would."

"You'd be okay if you knew that Mark had kissed me, and been naked with me, and made love to me?"

"Yes."

"You knew that our hot, sweaty, writhing bodies were-"

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! Okay, okay, yeah, I would have been devastated but, I would still want to be with you. Because it's, I mean it's you..."

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

"Y'know what, y'know what, I'm-I'm not the one that wanted that, that break, okay. You're the one that bailed on us. You're the one that, that ran when things got just a little rough!"

"That's..."

"That's what?!"

"That is neither here nor there."

"Okay, well here we are. Now we're in a tough spot again, Rach. What do you want to do? How do you want to handle it? Huh? Do you wanna fight for us? Or, do you wanna bail Look, I did a terrible, stupid, stupid thing. Okay? And I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I just can't see us throwing away something we know is so damn good. Rachel, I love you so much.

"No Ross! Don't! You can't just kiss me and think you're gonna make it all go away, okay? It doesn't work that way. It doesn't just make it better. Okay?

"Okay, okay, okay."

"I think you should go."

"What?"

"I really think you need to go now..."

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save their light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

"Look, look, there's got to be a way we can work past this. Okay, I can't imagine, I can't imagine my life without you. Without, without these arms, and your face, and this heart. Your good heart Rach, and, and..."

"No. I can't, you're a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as somebody that would never, ever hurt me, ever. God, and now I just can't stop picturing with her, I can't, it doesn't matter what you say, or what you do, Ross. It's just changed, everything. Forever..."

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_


End file.
